


What's Your Color

by AoifeLaufeyson



Series: Aoife's Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom!Bucky, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub!Tony, the author was salty about Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson/pseuds/AoifeLaufeyson
Summary: Steve finds bondage gear in James' room, jumps to conclusions, and confronts Tony about it.This is my fill for Tony Stark Bingo R5 - Mind control or Brainwashing.





	What's Your Color

“Stark!” Steve Rogers'  _Captain America is pissed at you_  voice echoed from the doorway into his workshop, where Tony was currently relaxing, or trying to anyway, by rebuilding the carburetor of his old Ford Roadster. 

He wondered what had Steve's knickers in a twist; he thought things had been going pretty well between them lately. They had never exactly been BFFs, but things had gotten especially tense when Tony and James had started dating. Steve thought it was a conflict of interest since Tony was part of the team helping to reverse Hydra’s brainwashing. But Tony and James had made a connection, and when all the doctors and specialists and officials had proclaimed James cured, he and Tony had decided to make a go of it. So far, things were going spectacularly, as far as Tony was concerned. He honestly couldn't remember being happier. 

He pushed away from the table where he was working and grabbed a towel to wipe down his hands before calling out, “C’mon in, Steve, I was looking forward to getting yelled at tonight. So, what's got a bug up your butt this time?”

Steve had barely waited for the invitation before stalking across the room to drop an object on the table in front of Tony. “What is this, Stark? I found this in Bucky's room. How could you do this? I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning.”

Tony made a show of examining the object as if he'd never seen it before. He picked up the gold-tinted, titanium alloy bar and peered down the length as if checking that it was straight. The metal was cool and smooth in his hands, and the red leather cuffs on either end felt worn and supple. He shivered a little at the memory of the last time it had been used, but he forced that thought down and looked up at Steve. “It's called a spreader bar.” He knew that wasn’t particularly helpful. If Steve didn’t know what it was for, the word wasn't going to help.

“I don't care what it's called, Tony. I want to know what it was doing in Bucky's room. How could you ask him to — how could you do this to him, after everything he been through?” Steve stood there with his arms crossed and his jaw clenched, righteous fury glaring from his eyes.

Tony worked to keep his face expressionless as he replied. “Do I ask the obvious - if it was in James' room, what are you doing with it? No, you know what, never mind. The actual important part here is the part where I tell you that it's none of your fucking business. I suggest you take that and put it back where you found it before James misses it.”

“Watch your language.” The response was almost automatic, but Tony didn’t find it amusing this time, not with Steve standing there,  _judging_ him like this. “After everything Hydra did to him, I can't believe you would make him put this on and then do… whatever you do to him. It's —” Steve struggled for a moment to find the word he wanted and finally spit out,  _“indecent_!”

Tony's eyes widened in mix of shock and amusement. He'd been called a lot of things over the years, but rarely anything so mild, especially from someone so angry. He snorted in aggravation. “You think that I — that  _he —_ Oh, for fuck’s sake, Steve. Not that it is  _any_  of your damn business, but it's mine. I put it on. Or rather, he puts it on me.  _He_  doms  _me,_  Steve. I trust I don't have to explain that one for you?” Tony stood and grabbed the spreader bar, brandishing it like a club, his anger at Steve's presumptions finally showing in his face. “It helps him relax, and get more comfortable with making decisions and having control over his own life. It helps me relax, and get comfortable letting go and not controlling every last thing. So why don't you take your outdated ideas of decency and shove them up your star-spangled ass.” 

 

\---//---

Tony was stretched out across the bed, hands bound together above his head, shoulders pressed down into the mattress, knees pushed up, forcing his ass high in the air. His feet were spread apart by the golden bar that had caused so much drama earlier. He was already hard, and James had barely touched him yet, except for getting him into position. He trembled with desire and anticipation as he felt the bed dip behind him.

When a few minutes passed and James still hadn’t touched him, Tony twisted his head to look back at him. James was kneeling behind him, one hand hovered uncertainly over Tony’s back, like he wasn’t sure what to do with it, and his expression looked strained. Tony wasn’t supposed to speak unless prompted when they were in a scene, but he’d risk it to make sure James was alright.

“James? Are you okay? What’s your color, sweetheart?” He couldn’t see clearly from his angle, but it almost looked like James had flinched at the sound of his voice, like he was startled out of his own thoughts. He refocused his attention, looking down at Tony.

“I- I’m not sure, doll. Yellow?” His voice sounded as uncertain as he looked, and Tony hated seeing him like that. 

“Alright, wanna let me up and we’ll talk it through?” He pulled lightly at the cuffs on his wrists, rattling the metal links a little.

James didn’t reply, he just reached down and started unbuckling the cuffs around Tony’s ankles. Then he stretched out alongside him to reach the ones around his wrists. Once Tony was free, James pulled him in close, holding him securely against his chest, one hand lightly rubbing the slight red mark the cuff had left around one wrist.

“M’sorry, doll, I jus'- I don’t think I can tonight. I- Steve came to talk to me earlier today and he-” 

Tony tensed against James as his sentence trailed off. He struggled to keep the sudden anger he felt in check. Coming and giving him a hard time was one thing. They had never gotten along all that well to begin with and Tony could handle it. But going to James and upsetting him — that was more than Tony was willing to accept. Steve just couldn’t accept that James was no longer the same Bucky Barnes he grew up with. Their experiences had changed them both, and neither of them were the same as the boys who ran through New York streets together in the 30’s or even the young men who went to war in the 40’s. They were both different people now, and it was something James was finding easier to accept than Steve was. 

Tony turned his hand, catching James’ hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing gently across his knuckles. He stayed quiet and forced himself to relax. He didn’t want to press James to say more than he was comfortable with and he knew that he probably just needed some time to get his thoughts together. After a few more minutes, Tony could feel James relax a little as well, and he finally spoke again.

“Stevie - he came to see me after lunch, said he jus’ wanted to catch up. He didn’t really say nothing though, except he asked how we were doing. You and me, I mean. Barely gave me a chance to answer before he started going on about how I ain’t gotta do nothing I don’t wanna do, and I shouldn’t let you make me.” Bucky paused to take a deep breath and Tony could hear the servos in his metal arm whir and shift as he adjusted his hold around him. “I knew what he was talking about and it jus’ made me so mad. I ain’t ashamed of you babydoll, or what we do. It’s good for both of us, I know, it’s jus’ — it's private. Ain’t none of his business, you know?”

Tony shifted and pushed himself up on one elbow so he could look at James’ face. He reached up and brushed his knuckles across one cheek, marveling for a moment at how utterly lovely he thought James was.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, it’s a little my fault he found out. He came to my workshop earlier...” Tony went on and described his encounter with Steve, giving an uncannily accurate impression of Steve’s  _Captain America is pissed at you_  voice. “So, I was trying to convince him that I wasn’t - wasn’t abusing you, and I kinda gave him a few more details than he really needed. I’m sorry he turned it around on you.”

James reached up and cradled Tony’s face in both his hands and pulled him for an achingly sweet and thorough kiss. They were both a little breathless when he let go of Tony.

“You ain’t got nothing to be sorry for, doll. Steve’s being an ass. Bigger one than I thought at first. He ain’t got no right to come at you like that and - well, he and I are gonna have words. Tomorrow.” James slid his hand around the nape of Tony’s neck and pulled him into another kiss. This time, he flipped their positions so that he was pressing Tony down into the mattress and ground his hips down against the smaller man. “Tonight, though, it’s jus’ you and me, doll. What’s your color?” James didn’t try to reattach the cuffs, he just captured both Tony’s wrists and held them tightly together above his head with his metal hand. His other hand roamed possessively up and down Tony’s body until he writhed while he waited for an answer.

“Always you and me, baby. I’m so, so green...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it! This is my very first attempt at writing Bucky and constructive criticism is welcome. I live for kudos and comments! You can find me on tumblr by the same name.


End file.
